


Maschere nude

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Kissing, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Self-Worth Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lucius Malfoy è un uomo che non ha più certezze. Caduto Voldemort, a lui non è rimasto nulla che abbia un senso, nulla per cui valga la pena uscire di casa ogni mattina, fingendo di essere un uomo che ormai non è più. E ad aiutarlo sarà, sorprendentemente, una persona che per lui è quasi una sconosciuta.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks





	Maschere nude

Maschere Nude

Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui si era sentito davvero un uomo.

In quel momento si sentiva solo una pallida ombra, in grado di passare attraverso agli altri esseri umani senza nemmeno essere notato.

La guerra lo aveva prosciugato. E più volte si era chiesto per quale ragione si fosse gettato in quel folle progetto di morte.

 _Perché sei un vigliacco, Lucius_ era solita dirgli una voce dentro di lui, di cui non avrebbe saputo spiegare la reale provenienza. Una volta riusciva semplicemente ad ignorarla, mentre adesso si domandava se non avesse sempre avuto ragione su tutto, quando gli diceva che altro non era che un servo, che un vile, indegno di essere definito uomo.

Ogni sera era costretto a vedere gli occhi di Narcissa e Draco, conscio del fatto che non lo avrebbero mai più rispettato come uomo.

Troppi errori commessi, troppa dignità gettata al vento: questi erano i suoi errori.

Continuava a vivere mostrando al mondo un volto beffardo, plasmato nel disprezzo, ma sapeva che la sua credibilità era appesa ad un filo sempre più debole.

Passava i suoi giorni aspettando che il filo si spezzasse, che cadesse anche l’ultimo palcoscenico che teneva in vita la vana speranza di poter continuare a fingere. Fingere di essere ancora vivo, fingere di essere un uomo, fingere di essere potente.

O, semplicemente, fingere di essere felice.

La felicità era un concetto che, nel corso degli anni passati accanto all’Oscuro Signore, aveva imparato a ripudiare. Non portava a nulla, soltanto a mostrare le umane debolezze.

Quella sera era seduto in salotto, bevendo Whiskey Incendiario, ma senza fare altro, come al solito. Erano molte ormai le serate che passava con lo sguardo assorto e la mente lontana miglia da lì.

Bussarono alla porta. Non si mosse, aspettando che Narcissa o Draco andassero ad aprire, cosa che non accadde.

Con una smorfia, ricordò che erano andati a cena dagli Zabini, cosa che lui era rifiutato di fare. Non gli andava di esporre la propria immagine al pubblico ludibrio.

Si alzò stancamente dal divano e andò ad aprire. Davanti a lui, con una certa sorpresa, vide Andromeda. Rimase in silenzio, esattamente come lei, per svariati secondi. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di cosa ci facesse lì. Da quel che ne sapevo, lei e Narcissa non si parlavano da svariati anni, avevano già ridotto al minimo i contatti da quando lei era andata via di casa per sposarsi con quello sporco Mezzosangue. Dopo quel giorno, erano state poche le volte in cui si erano viste, per cui lui stesso la conoscevo a malapena.

Ma supponeva che lei, come il resto del mondo magico, sapesse perfettamente chi fosse. O almeno, lo evinse dallo sguardo di disprezzo sul suo volto.

“Buonasera Lucius” gli disse, con tono neutro. Ci mise un po’ a risponderle, ancora attonito per la sua presenza.

“Buonasera Andromeda” mormorò alla fine, con un filo di voce. La osservò.

Ricordava in modo terribile Bellatrix. Aveva gli stessi lineamenti, gli stessi capelli, la stessa corporatura, nonostante avesse avuto una figlia.

Solo una cosa aveva di diverso. Gli occhi.

Medesimo colore, medesima forma, ma i suoi mancavano della follia che contraddistingueva quelli di Bella. Avrebbe detto più che altro che esprimessero... una sorta di rassegnazione, di arresa.

“Mia sorella non c’è?” gli domandò, mentre lui era ancora perso nelle sue elucubrazioni. Si riscosse e le fece cenno di no.

“È andata a cena da amici, con Draco” guardò l’orologio “Non dovrebbe stare fuori ancora molto” tentennava, ma non si sapeva spiegare bene il perché. Lo sguardo di quella donna gli comunicava disagio, quasi soggezione.

Scosse la testa, pensando che stava immaginando tutto, e che quella sensazione era dovuta solo alla somiglianza con Bellatrix. Si scostò dalla soglia della porta, facendole cenno di entrare.

Si sedettero in salotto, silenziosi, nessuno dei due sapeva come aprire la conversazione, né voleva realmente farlo.

Lucius alzò un sopracciglio guardando la cognata, la quale aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Sorrise lievemente al pensiero che quello stesso sguardo probabilmente albergava anche sul suo volto.

La guerra in fondo, toglieva ai vinti così come toglieva ai vincitori.

Ma pensando che Andromeda aveva perso il marito, la figlia ed il genero, pensò che forse definirla ‘vincitrice’ era alquanto azzardato.

“Ti vedo stanco” gli disse lei, inaspettatamente. A Lucius parve di cogliere una certa nota di sarcasmo nel suo tono, e cercò di assumere un’espressione orgogliosa, sebbene avesse ormai dimenticato come si facesse.

“Potrei dire la medesima cosa di te” rispose, tagliente. La vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, e quasi si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Il suo disagio aumentava man mano che il tempo passava, e di certo non avrebbe voluto acuirlo ancora di più. Ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di dare quella risposta.

Non gli piaceva che gli si facesse notare il suo aspetto, per quanto ne fosse consapevole. E per quanto sapesse che Andromeda era conscia del fatto che “stanco” non era il termine migliore da usare.

“Ovviamente. Sono proprio stanca. Ho fin troppe cose da fare a casa” ribatté, riprendendo un’aria orgogliosa, e palesemente sarcastica. Lucius sentì quasi di arrossire. Alla fine sospirò, chiudendo leggermente gli occhi.

“Senti... mi dispiace per quello che...” la donna non lo lasciò finire.

“Lucius Malfoy dispiaciuto? Il re dei Mangiamorte che prova pena per qualcuno?” sibilò. L’uomo si sentì ferito quasi fisicamente da quelle parole. “Non mi serve la tua pietà” continuò lei, con disprezzo.

“So che la mia pietà non serve a nessuno. E del resto non è un’arte di cui io sia maestro” ammise, non con una certa vergogna. Lei scosse la testa, con disprezzo.

“Forse dovrei essere io a provare pietà per te” sentenziò, alzandosi improvvisamente e dirigendosi verso la porta. Quando Lucius la sentì sbattere, improvvisamente si riscosse. Si alzò e la seguì.

La donna era quasi giunta alle scale alla fine del vialetto di Malfoy Manor. Il suo passo era deciso, e Lucius si ritrovò quasi a sorridere per quanto gli sembrasse immensamente... donna, come non lo era Bellatrix né, lo doveva ammettere, lo era Narcissa.

“Ferma” mormorò, con tono così basso che lei lo udì a malapena. Si fermò, e si voltò impiegando un tempo che all’uomo parve non finire mai. Quando riuscì a vedere completamente il suo viso, istintivamente indietreggiò di un passo.

C’era rabbia in lei, c’era furia... e c’era quella che non si poteva definire in altro modo che come un’immensa malinconia.

Sospirò, e si avvicinò cautamente a lei, come se fosse un animale da non spaventare.

“Andromeda, io...” disse, prima di tacere, sospirando. Lei fece un gesto stizzito.

“No, Malfoy. Non si tratta di te. Io ho perso mia figlia, ho perso mio marito. Io non ho più una famiglia. Tu non sai che cosa significa, hai ancora Narcissa e Draco. Sai perché sono venuta qui stasera? Perché mia sorella è l’unica famiglia che mi resta. Ma non posso sopportare di vedere te, con quello sguardo afflitto, come se fossi l’uomo più sfortunato del mondo. Tu non hai più una dignità, se poi l’hai mai avuta” si fermò, per prendere fiato “Ma io darei via la mia dignità, la mia anima, tutto ciò che ho per avere indietro quello che mi è stato strappato via, con una brutalità che tu non riusciresti nemmeno a concepire. Quindi non mi guardare in quel modo, Lucius. Perché non hai nessun diritto di portare quello sguardo negli occhi, come se fossi stato annientato” concluse.

Lucius continuò a fissarla, per un tempo che gli parve interminabile. Poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, coprì in un attimo la distanza fra loro due, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò. La baciò come se fosse la prima volta che baciava una donna, come se lei fosse una boa che poteva tenerlo a galla.

Sentiva il fuoco della vita scorrergli nelle vene, la pelle sotto le sue mani pareva quasi bruciare. Era parte di lei in quel momento, parte di quel dolore, parte di quella rabbia che lei stessa stava mettendo in quel bacio rubato alla notte.

Quando si separarono, Lucius la vide rossa in volto, e si domandò che cosa stesse pensando, sebbene non riuscisse ad avere una percezione ben definita nemmeno dei suoi di pensieri.

Sapeva solo che, per una volta, aveva lasciato prevalere l’istinto, e che era soddisfatto di sé. Sentiva riaccendersi tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva considerato spento per sempre, sentiva una magia ben più potente di quella che aveva sperimentato precedentemente.

Fu lei a rompere quel silenzio, che per una volta non portava con sé il minimo disagio.

“Io devo andare, Lucius” mormorò. L’uomo non riuscì a capire se ci fosse senso di colpa o disgusto nella sua voce. Sapeva solo che avrebbe tanto voluto fermarla, avrebbe voluto che non se ne andasse, ma che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.

C’era una vita ancora da vivere, e lui sapeva che in quel preciso istante, una donna che quasi che non conosceva, una donna devastata e annichilita, gli aveva appena donato qualcosa di unico.

Forse una speranza, forse un bagliore in mezzo al buio in cui era immerso, non lo sapeva ancora.

Sapeva solo che era giunto il momento di gettare a terra le maschere che si era autoimposto, di smetterla di giocare a fare l’uomo, e cominciare a giocare a fare l’essere umano.

Non era certo di ricordarsi come si facesse, ma almeno in quel momento sentiva che era una possibilità.

Una possibilità regalatagli da un bacio, un bacio effimero e che non riusciva nemmeno a classificare come reale.

Ma era un bacio, era l’essenza del dolore, ed era passato.

Ora bisognava andare avanti.


End file.
